The day i spent with you
by Giraffelover01
Summary: tamaki decides he wonts more than a father daughter relationsip with haruhi and deciedes to take haruhi on a date! how will that turn out  haruhi x tamaki
1. Chapter 1

Auther note : girrafelover : hi this is my new fanfic i have been watching ouran high school host club and decided to write a fanfic about it .oh and this is short i just wonted to see what people tought about it hunny : yep girrafelover- chan has created this fanfic but she doesnt own the anime um girrafelover?  
>girrafelover : yes hunny ?<br>hunny : do you have any sweets because i would like some and i dont have a cavity again soo ?  
>girrafelover : thinks ' aww he's soo cute :3 i would take him but my mate would probably eat me alive ...' okay yes you can have some - hands hunny some cake -<br>hunny : thanks girrafelover everybody girrafelover would like you to read, review and eat cake!

**the day i spent with you**

**Normal Pov **

"haruhi is sooooo cute ... DADDY LOVES YOU !" tamaki shouts across the music room "why does he always do that ..it's annoying" sighs haruhi as she is sat with some custmers " aww haruhi you looks so cute when you are annoyed" said one of the customers who liked haruhi because she was a natural type and not like the rest of the host club who she thought were annoying

"oi haruhi!" shouts the twins as they stand either side of haruhi "what do you two wont ? " " we've run out of comoners coffee get us some more" they both said in unison andpu the empty can of coffe in her face.  
>"why cant you get it for yourself ?" haruhi said with abit of annoyance in her voice.<br>"we would but ..." " but what" " we dont know were it is so hurry up and get us some more" hikaru said as he pushed haruhi out the music room and shut the door in her face after he had waved her a goodbye.

**haruhi pov**

'why do i always get pushed around, might aswell go get the coffe from the shop to shut hikaru and kaoru up ' i walk to the shop and get the coffee ' they seem to like it alot ' . i get a couple of jars so they dont run out as quickly as they did with the last jar.

i get the school gates and i see something in the window of the host club there are chair flying around,' i think tamaki gone bersurk because i'm not there' i sigh and quickly run up to the music room . i get to the door and open it up and see tamaki destorying the music room and shouting "were is haruhi" i shake my head and walk up to him. " oi baka i'm here i went to the shop to get some coffee because we've run out"

haruhi closed her eyes and she fell to the floor with a thud " um sempai can you get of me please i think the coffee has spilled every were"  
>" aww haruhi has great manners even if she is poor but! she will always be my daughter with her cuteness"<br>haruhi gives evils to tamaki as he helps her up from the floor

**Auther note : okay this is a tester of a fanfic, it's just to see if people will like it, and if they do i will carry on with it :3 if you dont like it you can tell i wont mind**


	2. Chapter 2

Auther note : hi this is my fanfic i decided to keep it and carry on :3 please review the story i love getting them it makes me happy knowing people like what i put ( that makes me sound so sad ... - emo corner- ) you can critise all you wont i wont think bad of it, it will only make me a better writer :3 know ON WITH THE STORY !

**the day i spent with you**

**normal pov**

" AHHH kyoya! i need your help, i wont to tell my very cute daughter haruhi how i feel but i dont know how she will respond to it" says tamaki as he goes into the corner and grows mushrooms. " tamaki if you dont tell her how you feel about her then she might be taken by one of the other hosts, i know the others do like her like that "

" NOOOOO! she is dayy's little girl and no other male can have her!" shouted tamaki and across the room all the other host's heard what he was saying and stopped what they was doing to see what there leader was doing,  
>but they all got bored knowing what he was on about and turned around and carried on wit what they was doing.<p>

kyoya started to get abit annoyed, tamaki had been going on about telling haruhi how he felt for about a month and he hasnt done anything about it, he doesnt know that everyone is a step ahead of him they've all taken haruhi on a date, what was calm and enjoyable with a nice talk, suprisely hunny's was just that he may be cute and innocent but from what haruhi said that she had a great date with him

and mori aswell, he couldnt leave hunny alone.

but tamaki can't know that his 'cute daughter has been on a date with all the host clubapart from tamaki. " okay i will take haruhi out on a date she hasnt been on a date with any of the other hosts club members so i shall be the first-"

" actualy tamaki everyone has been on a date with haruhi and your the only one who hasn't, i'm sure i heard the twins planning another date and telling her they like- like her , so tamaki you might aswell plan a date and confess or else your going to miss out on haruhi"

" OKAY I SHALL DO WHAT YOU SAY KYOYA I WILL ASK HARUHI OUT ON A DATE AND THEN CONFESS TO HER !" " oi sempai shut up i can hear you from the other side of the room, and i will take you on that offer of the date"

Auther note : yeah it's another short chapter but i shall make the next chapter a long on i just couldnt be boverd to write anything long, i wrote 2 chapters for my other fanfic and i didnt have much to write for this one so yeah ... i shall make the next chapter long so :3 please review :D


	3. A quick little note :3

Hey this is a note for all my story's that are going on I'm going on a what I will call it a writer holiday (No not a one where I'm not going to write for a while, I don't do enough of it :3) I'm going to write loads of chapters for my story's make sure they are all spell checked and using proper grammar, I will update some fanfic's if they are ready but most of them will not be ready. Thank you :3

- Giraffelover01


	4. Chapter 3

The day i spent with you

a quick note : this is dedicated to FanGirl98578 because i didn't update and she thought i was i wrote a big paragraph saying sorry , hope you can now forgive me! :D

Normal pov

Haruhi was walking out of the school when the twins ran up to her with hunny "Haru-chan what you going to be wearing on the date with tama-chan"

" um i haven't thought about it yet-"  
>"Good because our mum has just brought out a new clothing line and we want to get someone to model it and you are the perfect person for the dress." Hikaru said with a grin on his face.<p>

"um it's alright hikaru i think i have a dress of something to wear-"  
>"no you don't we had a look and you dont have anything decent to wear so we will help you out! we will make you a outfit that will make the boss loose his breath looking at you." and with that the twins both grabbed on to haruhi's hand and ran to their limo what was waiting out side the school.<p>

They all go in the limo and both Hikaru and kouru both pulled out a note pad and started to draw a outfit idea.

"so um hunny arent't you going home?"  
>"um no i'm going to Hika-chans and Kou-chans house because Mori is doing a competition and my mum and dad went out for the day and they asked Hika-chans parent if it was okay if i came over for the day after school untill they came to pick me up"<p>

-Normal pov -

" okay "  
>The limo driver drove to the hiitachin's mansion. " we are here young masters"<br>" Thank you! " both the twins said and haruhi and hunny climbed out of the limo and walked inside the house.

Haruhi an hunny followed the twins around the house untill they walked into a room when haruhi got inside she found that it was a fashion studio it had different materials their was manakins and their was some sofa's and tabels and coloures and pencils.

"Haruhi sit down we'll get a maid to bring up some coffee for us, we will be here for a while"hikaru said as he sat down and got the colours to use for his idea on haruhi's outfit. A maid walked in with coffee, cups and some cake for hunny. hunny started to eat the cake and haruhi pored the drinks for them all.

"Haruhi is it alright if we measure you first"  
>" um yeah okay "<p>

The twins both measured hauhi and wrote down her measurements. " thank you! haruhi after your going to have to choose one we cant make two outfits it will take ages" haruhi walked over and looked at the drawings " i like hikaru's outfit but i like kouru's colours so can't you both work together to make the outfit?" haruhi tilted her head to the side and the twins couldn't help but awwh at her.

" yes okay haruhi thank you~!"

haruhi went and sat down and she started to get abit tired so she fell asleep.

hikaru looked at haruhi "hey haruhi's asleep, honey would you like to play a game?"  
>honey's face lit up with cake all over "yes i would hika-chan!"<p>

"well what you have to do is go into that room over there and put haruhi into the funny-est outfit you can think of and we will all have a go and after each outfit we take a picture and whoever wins gets a slice of cake!" kouro said and smiled and his brother then looked at the small boy.

" umm...that sounds fun!"

Auther note : Hello i am back ^^ i have wrote this in 2 parts because then i can skip a little bit and not be told of because i have too many time skips (i tell myself of in my mind)  
>,i hope you like it it was going to be huge but then i had a mind block D: yeah i will write the second half of this little filler and i hope you like it ^^ yey my birthday in 3 days :D looking forward to it! <p>


	5. A little note

Hey everyone~ just a quick note x3

I will be carrying on doing my fanfictions:

How our story started ( Lilita x Kiero)

I can't love you like I used to.

So we've met before

I AM SORRY *proceeds to beg and throw chocolates at everyone*

I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been busy with school and exams, Facebook (I has myself a role play account x3) and just life in general

A quick little snippet of what my holidays included me doing:

Me: *sat on my bed staring at my phone for countless hours and complaining she is bored out of her head*

Yeah…I don't have much of an exciting life….

RECENT NEWS IN MY LIFE:

I have a girlfriend! :D and I love her so so so much 3

I applied for college :D and I did my audition and I got a place! :D I just have to get my grades and attend a recall and shiz….so much effort….OH WELL ALL IN THE NAME OF DRAMA~ 

so I will be trying to upload more and write more seen as I have some free months (I think e.e) SO LOOK OUT FOR MY STORIES :D and I may do some new ones :D depending how I feel x3

chao~

Meggie ~


End file.
